


【瞳耀】DAY11

by tdhszsh



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdhszsh/pseuds/tdhszsh
Summary: 兽化，真 白家小老虎





	【瞳耀】DAY11

展耀是被吵醒的。  
  
任谁身边有一个暖烘烘还呼噜呼噜的东西在，肯定都睡不安稳。展耀觉得自己的脑袋像是被吊在一根勒紧的弦上，一抽一抽地发痛，他一面用掌根揉着太阳穴，一面睁开眼睛，这才发现，身下这个热度惊人，还打着小呼噜的，居然是一只巨大的白色老虎。  
  
白虎把自己盘成了一圈儿，懒洋洋地侧躺着，尾巴悠闲地左右甩动。而展耀，就趴在白虎肚子附近。  
  
展耀浑身一悚，猛的坐起来。恐惧让他的后背起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，却又因为这奇异的情况，僵硬地一动不动。  
  
白虎黑色的眼睛与他四目相对。  
  
它慵懒地打了个哈欠，露出满口尖利致命的獠牙，带着倒刺的猩红舌头向上一卷，舔了舔自己黑色的鼻头。  
  
展耀听到有一个声音说：“猫，你怎么醒了？”  
  
他环视四周，发觉这里就是他的公寓卧室，也只有他和白虎两个活物。  
  
那个声音又道：“喂，展耀，你找什么呢？”  
  
白虎的尾巴灵活地翘了起来，像是人的手一样，拍了拍展耀的肩膀。  
  
“展耀？”  
  
展耀的脑海中，忽然浮现起一个荒谬的念头。他屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地试着摸了一下白虎的嘴唇旁边的软肉，微硬的白色长胡须扎在他手心里，有种奇特的痒意。白虎没有任何攻击反应，只是看着展耀，任由他抚摸，甚至还侧过浑圆硕大的脑袋，主动蹭了蹭他的手掌，厚实又毛茸茸的圆耳朵擦过他的指缝，温度比肚皮要低。  
  
展耀道：“小白？”  
  
白虎发出的呼噜声更响亮了，说话的声音与展耀记忆中一模一样，带着天然的骄横和不可一世。  
  
“干嘛？睡傻了你？”  
  
是白羽瞳。  
  
展耀直觉哪里不对劲，但是好像又说不上来——白家小老虎？似乎没什么不对啊。  
  
趁着展耀茫然的功夫，白羽瞳凑过来，用湿凉的鼻子在他额头摩擦几下，虎须翘起来，掠过展耀的睫毛，让他下意识地闭上了眼睛。  
  
“终于退烧了。嘁，大家都是掉海里，怎么我什么事儿都没有，你给病倒了。我都说了平时让你和我一起晨练吧，你非睡懒觉，看看，没我你怎么办。”  
  
之前的记忆逐渐回笼，展耀忍不住吐槽：“你的CPR只差一点就把我肋骨按断了……”  
  
白羽瞳：“……”  
  
白羽瞳粗鲁地用尾巴缠住他的手腕。它只有肚子上的绒毛柔软如棉絮，其他地方，包括尾巴，那些看起来洁白柔顺的皮毛实际上还带着野兽的粗砺，扎得展耀又痒又疼。展耀对他的幼稚报复无语，但是想甩又甩不开，都快烦死了。  
  
不过再仔细想想，一只老虎怎么做CPR啊？还有人工呼吸？  
  
展耀越思考越觉得好像有点问题，但细想起来，真相又仿佛被重重迷雾笼罩，实在是毫无头绪，他头疼脑涨，只能作罢。  
  
白羽瞳带着深咖色条纹的耳朵抖动几下，重新把脑袋枕回两只前爪上。他的斑纹在脑袋上最深，然后蔓延到身体，尾巴和四肢逐渐变浅，到了末端，比如说爪子最前面，已经完全消失不见，整片都变成了雪一样干净纯白，好像两颗新剥出壳的山竹，几簇略长的毛乱糟糟炸起来，白的几乎有些透明。  
  
展耀忍不住伸手去摸。锋利的指甲被白羽瞳小心收了起来，只剩下毛茸茸的爪子，给展耀随便怎么摆弄。凶悍的白老虎在他面前，表现得像一只大猫一样。展耀把他的爪子翻过来，纤细的手指按在深色的肉垫上，触感特别，碰到爪心的时候，白羽瞳的爪子还会反射性地微微收拢蜷缩。  
  
摸完爪子，展耀又去摸白羽瞳随着呼吸起伏的肚子。即使隔着厚实的绒毛，也能感觉到白虎比人类高得多的体温，白羽瞳干脆往过歪了一下，彻底把脆弱的腹部完全袒露，姿态亲昵而毫无防备，一点都不介意展耀在他身上摸来摸去，尾巴时不时有一搭没一搭地啪啪抽打着床沿。  
  
展耀还是挺喜欢小动物的。他曾经养过一只小猫，不过很快就因为太忙送人了，白驰溜里斯本的时候他也凑过去摸过那只大狗，不过毕竟作为哥哥，展耀矜持地没有崩了高岭之花的人设。现在有了白羽瞳，展耀终于能放飞自我，撸了个爽。  
  
白羽瞳一直不吭声，过了好一会儿，才终于忍无可忍，整颗老虎脑袋拱进展耀怀里，把他撞得胸口钝痛，白毛戳着展耀的脖子和下巴，两只耳朵飞快地抖动了好几下，轻轻扇在展耀脸颊上。  
  
白虎冰凉潮湿的鼻子沿着他锁骨的凹陷来回摩擦。  
  
“展大博士，你摸够了没？我左腿往上三指高那里的毛特别敏感，一碰就发情。”  
  
展耀：“……”  
  
谁会知道这种事！  
  
展耀挑了一下眉毛，冷静的想推开他，却反被虎爪按住，大到恐怖的力量差距让展耀完全动弹不得，只能任由小老虎张开嘴，也没见如何用力，只是轻轻一合，睡衣的腰带就像根面条一样，毫无防御力，轻易的断成了两截。  
  
睡衣向两边散开，白虎炽热的呼吸喷在裸露出的皮肤上，烫得展耀的头皮微微发麻。他和白羽瞳在一起的时间，足够让他把这个家伙研究得透彻清楚，白羽瞳就像他灵魂的另一个部分一样，与他血脉相连，一体同心，所以现在，白羽瞳不算隐蔽的欲火也同样轻易地为展耀所感知，连带着挑逗起他的情绪。  
  
惹出大麻烦了，展耀心想。  
  
展博士一贯衣着禁欲，从头到脚都裹得严严实实，久不见天日的皮肤泛着牛奶一样的乳白色。白羽瞳盯着他的肩膀，停顿了几秒钟，按捺不住，舌头极轻极轻地舔过去。但猫科动物的舌头表面都生着一层倒刺，白羽瞳再怎么小心，细皮嫩肉的心理学教授还是痛地抽了一口气，被舔过的地方迅速变红，还有几处不明显的刮痕，划破了一层油皮。  
  
白羽瞳护食，不乐意看见他的猫受伤，就算凶手是他自己也不行。  
  
他只能遗憾地放弃了这个香艳行径，并毫无缘由地把责任归咎于展耀不和他一起锻炼身体还挑食只吃海鲜头上。白羽瞳湿润的鼻尖在泛红的皮肤上来回摩擦，带着某种安抚意味，毛茸茸的脑袋在展耀怀中来回晃动，虎须搔过柔嫩的肌肤，鼻子四处游移。这个举动理论上来说其实并没有什么，但不知怎的，展耀竟然其中感受到了一股羞耻的隐喻。  
  
而白羽瞳那种像猫一样，代表舒服满足的呼噜声逐渐变得更大。  
  
眼角的花纹让白虎的眼睛充满了白羽瞳个人特色，冷淡而锐利的上挑着，眼尾狭长，充斥着一股天然的狡黠色气。白羽瞳用爪子挟持着展耀，让他骑跨在自己身上，灵活的尾巴从背后绕过来，毛绒绒的尖端轻轻挠着展耀的脸颊，又在浅色的唇瓣上慢吞吞地摩擦了一会儿。  
  
白羽瞳低声咕哝：“展sir。”  
  
然后趁展耀张嘴的时候，一小截尾巴就这么强行塞了进来。  
  
白家小老虎志得意满：“乖猫，舔湿一点，一会儿你要吃的。”  
  
展耀：“……”  
  
展耀被迫吃了一嘴毛，翻了个白眼，干脆直接咬住了白羽瞳的尾巴。  
  
白羽瞳吃痛，嘶得吸了一口凉气，自喉咙中发出一声短促的低哮，却仍不肯放弃，脑袋向下一拱，猫科动物湿冷的鼻头正好顶在展耀胸前小巧柔软的乳头上，像是发现了什么玩具一样，把粉色的小肉粒蹭得来回晃动，敏感地充血翘起，硬的像颗小小的石榴籽，仿佛里面充斥着甜蜜的汁水，只需轻轻一咬，就会溅出来。展耀闷哼一声，白羽瞳趁机把尾巴又往里送了一段，让他没办法完全咬合。他整个人都坐在白虎身上，薄薄的猫唇含着一根斑斓的粗壮尾巴，正随着白羽瞳的挑逗而微微张开，露出一点虎牙和深粉色的舌尖。错位的诡异感让这一场景变得色情，展耀胸口意料之外的很有感觉，只是被蹭着就有点受不了，白羽瞳没用牙，只是轻轻用嘴叼了一下，舌头尖端卷过去，脆弱的奶头几乎被舔破皮，又疼又爽，一下子变成了玫瑰花似的深色，乳肉也蓦地红了，为他苍白的皮肤染上一层醉酒一样的熏然。  
  
潜意识中，好像他和小白之间无论做什么事都是非常自然而理所应当的，包括上床也不例外，即使现在小白是一只巨大的白老虎。展耀喘着气，头脑逐渐被情欲占据，最终还是鬼使神差地屈服于快感，听话的舔起了在他口中模仿交媾的动作不断摇晃的尾巴。他垂下眼睛，露出发红的眼眶，细密纤直的睫毛投下淡淡的阴影，让他的表情也变得模糊不清。展耀用双手捉住白羽瞳的尾巴，松开口吐出来一截，尾巴尖的毛已经湿了，透明的津液在他小狐狸似的窄窄的舌头尖和尾巴之间扯出一道细细的银丝，悬而未断，颤颤巍巍地微微抖动着。  
  
白羽瞳的耳朵晃了一下。  
  
展耀偏过头，努力地摇唇鼓舌，把蓬松的尾巴舔的湿漉漉的，自己的嘴唇也主角变成艳红色，蒙着一层潋滟的水光。欲望让他头脑发昏，白羽瞳的鼻尖移动到小腹上的时候，展耀甚至忍不住呻吟出声。  
  
严格来讲，这种快感并不是来自于似是而非的触碰，更多的则是源自于白羽瞳本身——他就算什么都不做，只是和展耀并肩坐着，那种潜藏在他绷紧的白衬衫、勒进肌肉里的袖箍和被丰满的背肌撑起来的背带枪套里美妙绝伦的性魅力都会时不时勾起心理学教授的情欲。我应该早点和他上床才对，展耀心想，虽然白羽瞳是一只老虎……他真的是只老虎吗？  
  
展耀觉得自己好像抓住了一点头绪，但是很快就被打散。白虎用尖锐的爪子撕破他的睡衣和内裤，柔软的肉垫按在他的大腿上，用鼻子顶了顶展耀勃起的阴茎。那根东西颜色也偏浅，龟头冒出透明的前液，湿淋淋得粘在白虎华美的皮毛上。尾巴则在展耀臀缝里搔来搔去，突然又像一根鞭子，不轻不重地在他白嫩的臀瓣上抽了一记，红色的瘀痕立刻浮现出来，狰狞的横亘在他细嫩的皮肤上。展耀微弱的哽咽了一声，带着低哑的鼻音，听起来更像撒娇。  
  
虽然耳朵已经红透了，但是他并不扭捏，反而皱着眉毛，一脸像是平时一样冷静内敛的表情，主动抬起腰，充满学术精神地用两根指头撑开隐秘的肉穴，另一只手则捉住了白羽瞳的老虎尾巴。猫科动物的阴茎上生着一层固定雌兽用的倒刺，展耀估计要是白羽瞳控制不住自己，那玩意儿真的插进去，立马就能让他肠穿肚烂，搞出血流成河的惨案。还不如让他自己动手，提前抢占先机，省得偶尔脑袋短路的白羽瞳闹事。  
  
白羽瞳的尾巴不受控制地摇来摆去，显得有些焦躁。展耀飞快地舔了一下自己的嘴唇，先塞了个尖端进去，穴口乖顺的蠕动着夹紧了入侵的异物，略有些滞涩，不过很快就在湿乎乎的尾巴的摩擦下变得潮湿柔软，分泌出黏糊糊的透明骚水，方便了尾巴的肏弄。等终于把一截全都插进去，展耀已经出了一身汗，汗珠汇集在他挺翘的鼻尖上，摇摇晃晃半晌，终于摔了下去，跌落在白虎的皮毛间，把一缕白毛浸湿，黏在了一起。  
  
展耀的眼睛里水雾朦胧，酝酿着一场暴风雨，头发也乱了，掉下来一撮，贴在他汗湿的额头上打了个旋。他皮肤白，动情时全身关节都泛起一层娇嫩的粉红色，既纯洁又煽情，带着一股纯然的性感。  
  
尾巴不算细，虎毛还有点扎人，展耀觉得小腹一阵酸痛，连带着腰也麻了，仿佛能感受到毛发搔过肠壁，勾出更多淫水的感觉。白羽瞳终于找回了自主权，从容的操控着他的尾巴，在展耀体内缓缓抽送。速度不快，但是每次都很深，抽出来时倒捋的硬毛搔的肉壁又是一阵抽搐痉挛，交合处不断发出细碎地水声，滑腻的淫水不断被带出来，弄得白羽瞳身上一片狼藉。尾巴太长了，展耀有种快被操坏的错觉，他双手撑在白羽瞳身上，微张着嘴，被一只白虎用尾巴操得失神，眼睛失去了焦点，只能不断急促地大口呼吸。  
  
“小白……嗯、呜嗯……慢点……”  
  
他迷迷糊糊地听到白羽瞳叫了一声他的名字，然后脑袋又凑了过来，温柔的蹭着展耀的脸颊。展耀的眼睛轻轻一眨，生理性的泪水不能自控地被挤出来，沿着他绯红发痛的眼角往下流，随即被白羽瞳怜爱地蹭掉。  
  
白羽瞳顶上他g点的时候，展耀的嗓子都已经叫哑了。他赤身裸体，神志不清地趴在白色的老虎身上，屁股却翘起来，插着一根湿淋淋的老虎尾巴。肉穴已经被操软，又烫又乖，穴口被撑的合不拢，肉环可怜兮兮的肿起，变成草莓一样的颜色，任谁看了都知道已经被干熟奸透。展耀又高潮了一次，阴茎弹动几下，已经射不出来什么东西，被自己的精液和其他各种体液打湿的耻毛一簇一簇，乱七八糟的贴在皮肤上，流满透明黏液的大腿颤抖痉挛，连足弓都绷紧了，脚趾可爱的蜷缩起来，像是小猫的爪子。  
  
白虎体力惊人，展耀却只是个肩不能挑手不能提的普通心理学博士。他手脚并用，本能地向前爬了一截，一只手伸到后面，抓住还在作乱的尾巴，试图把它拽出去，不过白羽瞳却不愿意配合，甚至不惜张开嘴，恶狠狠地咬了一口展耀的——  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
额头。  
  
展耀疼地抽气，一下子睁开眼睛。  
  
白羽瞳的手还尴尬的悬在半空中，没来得及收回去，看手势，应该就是他刚刚狠狠弹了展大博士的脑门。  
  
展耀坐在沙发上，还有点而缓不过来伸，愣愣地盯着白羽瞳看。  
  
白sir身长玉立，四肢健全，宽肩窄腰，双手交叉抱在胸前，的确是人类没错。他表情探究，目光从展耀还留着个红印的额头扫到脚尖，没看出来什么问题。  
  
白羽瞳莫名道：“干嘛？我说，从赵爵那回来你就怪怪的……你不会被他催眠了吧？你还记得我是谁吗？”  
  
展耀：“……”  
  
展耀捏了捏鼻梁，确认自己好像不小心靠在沙发上睡着了，然后做了一场荒诞离奇的……春梦。展耀理不直气很壮的想，都怪赵爵，说什么白家小老虎，这必然是一种特殊的暗示——大概吧。  
  
他抬起头，正好和白羽瞳四目相对。白sir正弯下腰，准备摸摸他的额头温度，两个人脸凑的极近，近到能看到白羽瞳澄澈透明的眼睛里自己的倒影，再往下看，就能看到因为这个动作而被挤得愈发壮观美妙的胸肌，在薄薄的白衬衫里呼之欲出，性感而撩人。  
  
展耀深吸一口气，手掌啪地糊白羽瞳的帅脸上，一把把他推到旁边，一屁股倒在展耀旁边的位置。  
  
展耀冲他呲牙道：“死老鼠。”  
  
白羽瞳：“？？？”  
  
欸，臭猫，我又哪惹到你了？  
  
  
  



End file.
